


Il miele può piacere o non piacere... dipende da come lo si mangia

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Yaoi, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html">Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 14 febbraio, Letto</a></p><p>Per Akihito quello fu il campanello d’allarme per la fine del mondo.<br/>No, non si trattava di catastrofismo, ma di logica pura e semplice: Asami con l’influenza, ne era certo, era un segnale netto dell’avvicinarsi del Giudizio Universale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il miele può piacere o non piacere... dipende da come lo si mangia

Per Akihito quello fu il campanello d’allarme per la fine del mondo.

No, non si trattava di catastrofismo, ma di logica pura e semplice: Asami con l’influenza, ne era certo, era un segnale netto dell’avvicinarsi del Giudizio Universale.

Aveva trascorso la serata alle prese con delle nuove foto da sviluppare e, quando erano scoccate le undici, aveva rimesso in ordine la camera oscura in attesa che l’uomo si presentasse; stranamente, quella sera Asami era in ritardo. Akihito era quasi sul punto di telefonargli, quando il campanello suonò e, con suo gran sconvolgimento, si ritrovò l’uomo sulla soglia.

Con gli occhi rossi.

Il naso screpolato.

Le guance arrossate.

– Buonasera.

Takaba aumentò la presa sullo stipite della porta, manco vi si stesse aggrappando – Asami? Stai… Stai male?

L’uomo si allentò leggermente il nodo della cravatta – Sono giusto passato per dirti che è meglio che torni a casa. È assurdo, ma temo di avere l’influenza.

Akihito sgranò gli occhi sconvolto: Ryuichi Asami malato. No, dai, era troppo assurdo! Quell’individuo granitico, capace di lavorare senza sosta dal mattino a tarda sera, dormendo una manciata di ore a notte, sempre invischiato in qualche impegno inderogabile, non sembrava fatto per cedere ai malanni.

Non a cavolate come l’influenza, almeno!

– Allora… vai a casa?

L’uomo si produsse nella pallida imitazione di un ghigno – Non vorrai mica ammalarti anche tu, Takaba.

 _No, no, no!_ , pensò Akihito; odiava avere il naso chiuso, senza contare che non aveva abbastanza soldi da permettersi di stare a letto una settimana senza lavorare,  _lui_!

Eppure vedere quell’uomo di solito indistruttibile avviarsi in silenzio verso la tromba delle scale, e sapere che, a casa, lo avrebbero atteso solo un letto enorme e la solitudine, gli diede una piccola stretta al petto.

– Aspetta – chiamò; Asami si girò, il volto stanco e chiaramente febbricitante – Puoi… stare qui – disse, grattandosi i capelli e guardando altrove, imbarazzato – Stare a casa da soli non è il massimo quando si sta male, no?

 

~*~

 

Doveva essere impazzito, si disse Akihito entrando nell’ascensore con una busta piena di medicine; Asami aveva chiamato Kirishima chiedendogli di portargli l’occorrente per la notte, e lui era andato a comprare sciroppo, antipiretici e cose varie nella farmacia notturna vicino casa. Quando era rincasato, l’altro uomo aveva appena finito di indossare lo yukata da notte e aveva appena messo in bocca il filtro della sigaretta.

– Niente fumo! – lo rimproverò Takaba.

Asami rimise nel pacchetto la cicca intonsa – Sei ansioso come una nonnina.

– E  _tu_  sei un incosciente! – lo sgridò il ragazzo, dirigendosi in cucina – Hai misurato la febbre?

– Peggio, sei una  _mammina apprensiva_  – rise l’altro.

Con piglio deciso, il ragazzo gli strappò il termometro di mano e controllò la temperatura – È alta… devi prendere qualcosa per la febbre. E intanto, fila a letto!

Asami sospirò teatralmente e si diresse verso la camera da letto di Takaba: si guardò attorno, incuriosito dall’arredamento caotico e dai poster, libri e riviste che spuntavano da ogni dove, insieme ai vestiti disposti sommariamente sulla sedia della scrivania e nell’armadio; gettò uno sguardo sconfortato al letto: era orribilmente _stretto_. Ma la testa gli doleva troppo e aveva la vista annebbiata, quindi si infilò sotto le coperte, decidendo di rimandare ad un altro momento i suoi commenti.

 

~*~

 

Akihito tolse il latte dal microonde, lo versò nella tazza e mescolò con il cucchiaino: rimase un istante a fissare sconfortato la tinta giallognola che la bevanda aveva assunto; aveva messo  _un po’ troppo miele_ , forse, ma non era il caso di recriminare: il miele era la cura migliore in caso di influenza!

Recuperò il vassoio con i frollini e la tazza e lo fissò un attimo: non era proprio sicuro che Asami avrebbe bevuto latte e biscotti da una ciotola sul cui bordo si aggrappava la figurina di una mucca, il tutto inondato da un quarto di barattolo di miele.

Oh, era già tanto che si fosse offerto di aver cura di lui, che non si lamentasse, eh!

Aprì la porta della sua stanza con la punta del piede – Ti ho portato qualcosa da prendere con le medicine.

L’uomo non si mosse – Asami?

Posò il vassoio sulla scrivania, buttando in terra due magliette ed un paio di pantaloni, e si sedette sul letto: dormiva; vedeva poco, nella poca luce che filtrava dalla porta, ma aveva paura di accendere l’abatjour e svegliarlo, perciò rimase a guardarlo nella penombra. Era bizzarro, quasi incredibile vedere quell’uomo d’acciaio, sempre controllato, cedere alla febbre come un ragazzino; ed era ancor più spaventoso sentire che… che gli smuoveva una sensazione incredibile, assurda, quasi di tenerezza. Allungò una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli, spostandoli dalla fronte che bruciava, e gli venne un sorriso dolce sul viso; Asami si mosse, aprendo gli occhi, e lui si ritirò di scatto.

– Ti-ti ho portato la cena.

L’uomo abbozzò un sorriso e si mise faticosamente a sedere, mentre Akihito accendeva la luce e sperava che la vista dell’uomo fosse abbastanza annebbiata da non notare la trapunta che perdeva piume in qualche punto e la tazza con la mucca.

Malgrado la febbre, Asami ghignò nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con il pupazzetto aggrappato alla ciotola, e storse parecchio la bocca mentre beveva ( _Annotazione_ , si disse Takaba,  _quest’uomo odia il miele_. Piuttosto triste, a pensarci, visto che lui lo mangiava a cucchiaiate ogni volta che si sentiva giù di morale!), ma non fece commenti e mandò giù il latte e le medicine senza lagnarsi.

– Dove vai? – chiese.

– Porto queste in cucina e poi dormo sul divano.

– Divano?

Il ragazzo ghignò – Il mio letto non è una piazza d’armi come il tuo, non c’entriamo mica, in due!

 

~*~

 

Takaba impiegò un po’ a prendere sonno, un po’ perché il suo divano sembrava imbottito di carta di giornale e quindi non era il massimo della comodità, un po’ perché sapere quell’uomo “nel suo territorio” lo imbarazzava; era notte fonda da un pezzo quando finalmente ci riuscì, tutto accartocciato nella coperta di pile.

Si svegliò la mattina dopo con una strana sensazione di freddo sulla pelle.

Ed una  _stranissima_  sensazione di appiccicoso, sulla pelle.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica e vide Asami seduto accanto a lui, con il suo ghigno d’ordinanza ristabilito (anche se le occhiaie testimoniavano che la salute era lungi dal ristabilirsi) ed il barattolo di miele in mano.

Deglutì – Che stai facendo?

L’uomo infilò le dita nel vasetto, le ritrasse impastate di miele e poi, senza tanti complimenti, lo spalmò sulle sue labbra, chinandosi poi per leccarlo via; il ragazzo rimase immobile, quasi ghiacciato.

 – Asami…?

– Mhm? – rispose placido l’uomo, rigirando le dita nel vasetto e, stavolta, scivolando con le dita impiastricciate lungo la gola di Akihito, lasciando una lunga scia dorata e appiccicosa sulla sua pelle.

– Avevo capito che non ti piacesse il miele – balbettò, imbarazzato.

Asami ghignò, chinandosi a leccare la scia che aveva tracciato – Dipende dal companatico…


End file.
